Tris is Kidnapped!
by Stardust Nam
Summary: MAJOR SPOILER IF YOU HAVEN'T READ THE FIRST BOOK, DIVERGENT! Anyways, Will is not dead. Tris is an initiate instructor with Tobias and Christina. Life is good. Until...Tris is kidnapped. I'm changing what happened in the 1st book that I didn't like. Oh, and the Erudite haven't controlled the Dauntless or whatever. It's a Happily Ever After! Read and Review...please!
1. Chapter 1

"Crap," I mutter. "Just one dress. Really? _One dress!_"

Tonight, the initiates will arrive through the hole. I want to look good! I've grown out of my Abnegation tendencies to be unattractive. I'm an instructor now, along with Four and Christina. Being with my best friend is great, but my boyfriend? We need to look tough for the newbies, but we just can't scowl at each other or something like that. Ugh. I only have that one dress I bought during my own initiation. And I've grown! Officially, this is a Help-Me-Christina moment. I go off in search of her. Not that I'll be able to borrow any of her dresses. I'd look like a a dwarf with colored liquid dripping off the body in curtains! No, I think I need to go shopping.

I find her in her quarters, and, _big surprise_, she's putting on makeup. "Christie," I say, "I need help." She snickers and turns around to bat her eyelashes at me.

"Why?" she teases. "Wanna look good for _Toooooobbbyyyy?_"

I flush. That's her nickname for Tobias. He hates the nickname and threatens to cook Christina's face into a pancake with an ultra-special spatula called My Fist. We just laugh, because we all know he won't do it.

"No," I say sarcastically. "I wanted to go out with _Peter_."

She wrinkles her nose in distaste. "Okay, okay," she says in defeat. "You win. The thought of you making out with Peter just makes me wannna throw up."

"Pansycake," I tease, and laugh. "But seriously, I want to go look for a new dress. I only have that one-"

"-Dress we bought during initiation," she finishes, and grins. "Your wish is granted, Cinderella. Let me finish up real quick, then we can go shopping for your funeral shroud."

"Funeral shroud?" I ask as we jog along the hallway. Christina grins.

"When you die, they'll want to bury you in something fancy and actually _pretty_. But you'll only have that old, worn, _ancient_ dress from training days, and this new one, so they'll have to dress you up in that."

I roll my eyes. "Christina, initiation was _last year. _That dress is not 'ancient,' because it is barely a year old!"

We continue squabbling all the way down to the shops. "This one looks cool," I say, picking up a white dress with silver fabric rosebuds along the neck, sleeves, and bottom.

"Nuh-_uh_, Tris," says Christina firmly. "Maybe when you get married, but this is not the day. Now, _here's _a real beauty."

She holds up a light teal silk dress. It stops an inch or so above my knees when I hold it against me. The light glimmers off it like starlight. There are sequins at the sleeve, neck, and bottom. There's a pale, mint-green sash at the waist with a white silk rose. It's beautiful, and I think it'll fit me. I run my fingers over the fabric and sigh. In my Abnegation days, I wouldn't even _dream _of owning a dress like this. It would be considered too flashy, too noticeable, too selfish. That just makes me want it more.

I turn to Christina. "This is the one."

We laugh and joke around as we walk back. This evening will be a blast! I wonder who the first kid to jump through the hole will be. I wonder what that kid'll be like. Will he or she be like me? A transfer, of course, because the Dauntless-borns don't do that, but will she be from Abnegation? Will she have known my father? My mother?

Christina reads my thoughts. "All will be revealed by tonight," she laughs, and waggles her fingers and eyebrows dramatically. I leave her at her quarters and walk to mine alone. Shall I sleep with Tobias tonight, after we meet the initiates?

I leave my dress on my bed. When I come back, I'll put it in my closet. Now, I want to visit Tobias. I walk back out into the corridor. I'm halfway there when I hear soft footsteps behind me. I turn around, slightly curious. But then someone knocks me to the ground. Kicks me hard in the stomach, once, twice, three times, leaving me gasping for breath. As I double up, the person ties a black blindfold around my eyes. I can't see. Another person ties my wrists and ankles together. I struggle, but I'm still winded from the kicks to my lungs. A wad of thick cloth is jammed into my mouth, another piece tied over it to keep it in. They shove me into a large sack. I'm powerless to resist. The bag is drenched with a sickly sweet scent. Chloroform! I try not to breathe it in, but I do.

My dark world dissolves into teal sparkles.

*I know it's a cliffhanger, but I like it! Please review! EDIT: Christina knows about Four's real name because he told her; she _is_ his colleague, plus his girlfriend's best friend. Thanks for pointing that out!


	2. Chapter 2

I drift through miles of hazy desertland. The air is so foggy that I can barely breathe through the thickness of it all. There are voices calling out to me.

"Beatrice..."

"Tris..."

I easily ignore them. In time, the calls fade to distant echoes. I am left to my own devices. I discover how to actually move; you just will it to happen. Is this a dream? They are so fickle. When you are actually having them, they seem very real. But then you wake up and you think, 'How could I have thought that was possible?'

"Tris!"

A clear, authoritative voice echoes through the gloom.

Mother.

I turn, and there she is. Dull blond hair gathered in a bun at the back of her neck. Eyes that are a lucid blue. Not beautiful, but pretty still. I don't want to ignore her. I brush off the cobwebs of mist.

"Mother," I manage to say. How? She is supposed to be at her home, in Abnegation. I am now certain that it is a dream. But I don't want it to be over. I want to talk to my mother, _really _talk, without Dauntless peering over at us. I only see her every few months.

She smiles at me, but her eyes are still as hard and clear as blue diamonds. "Awake," she whispers. "You are in horrible danger. But remember me, Tris. Keep your head. Keep your head."

"Keep my head," I repeat dumbly. I nod. Suddenly, without warning, my eyes blur. What's this? I never cry! Not anymore. I don't want to be called a pansycake, and besides, I'm too old. But the hot liquid threatening to spill over my lashes is very, very real. My mother watches me. I get the feeling she wants me to run into her arms, bury my face into her chest and weep. But I refuse. I remember an old trick to get rid of tears. It works, and I smile. I pretend nothing has happened. But something inside me has broken. Shattered like glass.

She reaches forward and touches her lips to my forehead. I close my eyes, and when I open them again, I've awoken.

I'm out of the bag, which is good, since my muscles don't like being cramped. My wrists are tied behind my back. My ankles are tied together, but with a short length of rope between them, so I won't trip, but still not enough to run. I'm in a sitting position, leaned against the wall. I'm still gagged and blindfolded, so I can't see my surroundings. But from the feel of the wall, it's cement. All of this I assess in a heartbeat. But a moment later, I notice a pounding headache.

Maybe you think that when you wake up after being drugged, you feel really good. _WRONG_. Your head aches, your blood pounds, and you can feel every pulse of your heart. It's like a giant anvil being driven into my head, it's that bad. I let out a muffled groan. I'm so thirsty. Sure enough, steps come in my direction.

"Shoot, she's awake," says a hushed voice. "But I suppose it would have had to happen sooner or later."

"Shush!" says another. "You heard the master. Only speak when it is needed, or she might figure out who we are. Good thing we don't know each other's names; we might call the other on accident. Then we would have to kill Little Miss Prior here."

I recognize the first voice. It's...

FOUR'S POINT OF VIEW (from now on I shall say POV)

I'm standing near the net, and I'm kind of annoyed. I turn to Christina. "Where the heck is Tris?" I say. "They'll arrive soon. I thought we agreed to be here at this time?"

"Relax, Four," she says, rolling her eyes. "She's probably wanting to look good for the initiates. Putting on a dress probably. And you know how dresses frustrate her. She's been wearing pants practically her whole life, so she's still a stranger to the idea of one-piece outfits."

I groan in frustration. "But it'll look bad if the initiates get here, and then she runs in, out of breath, and says, 'Hey, guys! Sorry I'm late! What'd I miss?'" I say the last part rather sarcastically, and Christina tosses me a dirty look.

"Okay, what is _wrong_ with you?" she asks. "You're being even worse than usual."

I sigh. "Wow, thanks, Christina. I-"

I stop talking when the first initiate lands in the net, trailing screams all the way. He shouts in surprise, and he notices us. "Help me a little?" he says.

We assist him in emerging from the cocoon of net. He sighs and brushes himself off. He grins. "I'm Skyler. Skyler Smith. Transfer from Erudite."

"I'm Four, and this-"

"I'm Christina, and this is Four," she interrupts. Christina smiles evilly at me. I smile despite myself. It's so _her_. The next kid comes bouncing on the net, and Christina and I hurry over to help her.

As a steadily increasing flood of initiates arrives, I almost forget, but in the back of my mind there's a thought; _Where the heck is Tris?_


	3. Chapter 3

THIS WAS VERY FUN TO WRITE! BUT I WASN'T VERY HAPPY... X(

Christina's POV

I wake up, and I feel very cranky until I remember something. First day of training! I get to scare the crap out of the newbies! I'm usually not so energetic in the mornings. Far from it. But today is _special_. I quickly dress and hurry to breakfast. I inhale several muffins, hot pancakes with maple syrup and white powdered sugar, and milk. Huh. Strange. Tris should be right here, pigging out just like me. But this is just weird. Huh. She never showed up for the pit thing yesterday, either. Maybe she's staying home ill? Four was distracted last night, but I could tell he was a little more than irritated. She'll have to show up for training today, though. Tobias can chew her out then.

Tobias's POV

I gaze up and down the row of nervous-looking initiates. I'm going at it a little differently this year. I'm going to be a little meaner. "Listen up, newbies," I say, glaring at each one in turn. "Any of you know how to throw a knife?" I pause. "No? Well, by the end of today, you will...if your head isn't too thick. You see those daggers over by the targets? They aren't sharp enough for you to cut yourselves with. But they're hard enough to lodge in soft wood...if any of you can even throw one that hard and far. Grab a knife and look at me. I'm going to give you a little demo."

Christina scowls at me. "Remember me?" she says. I have to grin a little. "All right. Me and Christina will show you guys how to throw knives. Watch closely."

The rest of the morning goes by. Only Skyler can even hit the wood of the targets with the knife, and he's still not strong enough to make it stick. It just grazes the rim at the bottom and lands with a clatter. I sigh. I can't believe I, or Tris, or Christina were ever this incompetent. I walk over and grasp the hilt of a dagger. I stand carefully, draw back my arm, and throw, nice and easy. I don't aim much, don't even throw too hard, but it still lodges itself almost in the center of the farthest target. The initiates stare at me in awe. Normally I'd be smirking, but my mind's on something else. Where _is_ Tris? I'm beginning to think she's in danger. But I shake the thought away. She'll be fine. She's no helpless little girl, is she?

Peter's POV

I tap in a series of numbers on a smooth pad. _Bee-dee-deep_, it goes, and the door opens silently. I walk in cautiously. I see her then, sitting at a desk. "Chaylen," I say hoarsely. I make an effort to smooth back my already perfect hair, but I somehow can't.

She smiles at me. She's so beautiful. Her dark, stravy hair (straight/wavy) makes rippling cascades down her shoulders, although they haven't been washed for a long time. Her strange eyes, one amber, one blue, gaze into mine. She walks forward and presses her lips to mine. I enjoy the contact until she breaks away. The feel of her lips is addictive. I move in closer, but she pushes me lightly away.

"Petesy," she says with a light laugh. "Restrain yourself, or my guards will do it for you."

Her cuffs tinkle. Her ankles are connected, and a chain connects them to the leg of a cot in the corner, a tracker unit laced around her smooth, white throat. But she's still graceful. Her lips are chapped from her imprisonment, but they are the smoothest of rose petals to me- and as sweet.

"How are you being treated?" I ask. She gives me a look and twitches her wrists hintfully. I stare at them. They're laced with pinkish red, shiny strands from where she was interrogated. There is undoubtedly more, but they're concealed by the long sleeves of her prisoner's uniform. I'm suddenly very angry. They had no right to treat Chaylen like this! Who knows what more they could have done to her that is concealed by fabric?

"Does it hurt...very much?"

Chaylen shrugs. "It only hurts for that one moment the rod meets my flesh, and for a few hours, but after that, it's bearable."

Unable to resist, I push back the sleeve of her right arm. The tracker in her forearm that was installed by her allies was ripped out roughly. The tissue over that part is an angry, sheeny red. She shoves me away, not bothering to be gentle this time.

I stagger back. She pushes the sleeve back down, glaring at me. The guards at the door say, "It's time. Get her out of there."

"No-" I try to say, but Chaylen stops me with a finger against my lips. Sighing, I hold up a rod over her shackles, and the chains clink open and withdraw. The guards come in then. Grab her wrists and force them into handcuffs. They lead her out and down the hallway to the interrogation room, held at gunpoint. They tap in a code, scan eyes. The door slides open. They roughly push her in and follow. Before the door closes, I catch a glimpse of the room. It's sterile white, and fairly large. Chaylen's being locked into a steel chair. The interrogator holds up a bright red rod, but before it comes down, the door closes.

But I still hear her screams, all the way down the hallway. They express hopelessness. Pain. Agony.

I walk away, still feeling the touch of her lips against mine. Tears stream down my cheeks.

So...Who IS this mysterious Chaylen? How was she captured, and why? Why does she love Peter? Why's she being tortured, and by who? CLIFFHANGER!


	4. Chapter 4

HI GUYS! Sorry I won't be revealing all Chaylen's secrets...but some I will! XD

Chaylen's POV

The steel restraints are cold and make me shiver. But what really terrifies me is that rod in the interrogator's hand. It looks plenty ordinary. White plastic tipped with black on one side. He points the black end at my arm and presses a button on the handle. That strange feelnig builds up again. Like my veins are swelling.

My flesh turns a transparent, bloodless white. The veins are super-imposed. And they start hurting. Bad.

"Now, tell me, what is your interest in Peter?" he asks. His hand is steady. The pain gets worse. The vein bursts then. My skin is stained. Then my flesh melts, and the blood seeps out. I scream and scream.

But I won't give in.

"We can do this the easy way, or we can do it the hard way," he says calmly.

"Go to hell," I tell him.

He laughs. "Would you like me to apply this to your eye? You know what happened the last time we held a rod to your eye; it turned orange. And the rod was set at the very lowest. Now it's set at the maximum."

Tears stream down my cheeks. I gasp out, "Just let me go. I'll never return, I swear upon it! I'll leave this d*mn city and never return!"

He leans closer and rests the tip of his finger on my cheeck. "But we have so many questions for you," he whispers.

"Not a single d*mn one will be answered," I spit out. He sighs with disappointment.

"And I thought we were getting somewhere, Miss Chaylen..."

He picks up several knives lying on the cart beside the table to which I am strapped.

"Let's quit the playing and get to business, shall we?"

I swear, a hundred years from now, that torture room will still be echoing with the sounds of my agony.

Tris's POV

I stare wordlessly at them. How could he? I thought...I thought we were closer than this! How could he be working with my kidnappers?

The second one, the one I don't recognize, holds a glass of water to my gag. It seeps through the cloth and into my mouth. He speaks again. "Got you now, Tris Prior."

And I recognize him, too.

Eric.

He reaches for my shoulder and roughly pulls me up. "The big boss wants to see you, and the boss sure isn't coming all the way here for you."

He hoists me into his arms, holding me in the classic way; one side against his body, legs over his arms. He presses me to his chest, and I struggle fiercely.

"Oh yeah?" laughs Eric, and promptly drops me. I land on my ribs and let out a muffled scream. "Give me a nod if you're going to cooperate, or two nods if we need to knock you out again. You think your head aches now? Try a double dose."

Because my head is splitting open practically, I nod once and allow him to pick me up again. I don't struggle. One dose of that drug is enough. Another one so soon would be torture. He carries me to a whirring mass. I figure it's a train.

The train takes off, lurching. I squirm a little. This is very uncomfy. Eric and the two others move around. But then, I hear..._another_?

_"_Say hello to the Boss," smirks Eric, and takes off my gag. So this was the meeting place? "The Boss won't speak- you'd recognize her. But we'll relay her messages."

And so the meeting goes on. I learn very little. I ask much, though. The Boss whispers to Eric, and he repeats the words. They tell me nothing! They just ask and ask and ask. Finally, I refuse to answer. The Boss whispers, and Eric says, "You're done here, Miss Prior. I take my leave now."

The train stops after a few minutes. The person jumps off; I can hear them landing on the ground. So, are they Dauntless? I'm not sure. But as they re-gag me and take me back to my holding place, I review the pieces of information;

_1. I'm here because I'm Divergent_

_2. I'm also going to be returned for a ransom_

_3. Rescue missions will be killed_

I sigh and close my eyes inside the blindfold to sleep. It's been exhausting. Less that 24 hours ago, I was laughing with Christina!


	5. Chapter 5

FOUR'S POV

I pause in front of her door, take a deep breath, and knock. No answer? Hmm. Odd. Or, should I say, not really. No choice, then...

_BAM!_

I kick the door hard with the flat of my foot. I repeatedly abuse that poor door until a hole forms over the lock. I reach in, unlock the door, and step in. "Tris, are- "

But I'm not expecting a reply- and I don't get one. This is bad.

A voice sounds behind me. "What the h*ll are you doing, Four?" says Eric in a bored voice. "That's intrusion on privacy. Don't think your girlfriend will take that too kindly."

"Tris is _gone!_" I snap, rounding on him. "No one has seen her in two days! We're getting really worr- "

"Nothing to worry about, Four," he drawls. "She's gone to see family, no doubt, or some other trivial thing like that- how irresponsible of her."

I grit my teeth as he continues. "Won't be too happy 'bout that hole in her door, either."

"Go away," I seethe. To my surprise, he obliges. He walks away laughing. I gaze about Tris's apartment. On her bed lies a turquoise dress. It's a beauty, all sparkles and shine. I imagine it on Tris's slight form. It would make her dull blue eyes almost teal. I smile at the thought. I shake my head to clear it. No. Just...no.

"Four?"

I wheel around, expecting Eric, but it's Skyler. Christina stands behind him, along with Uriah and Will, arms crossed, all of them. "What are you guys doing here?" I say irritably.

Christina rolls her eyes. "We're helping you find Tris! She needs all of us! Well...most of us."

Will chimes in. "Just because you're too thick to have realized it before- "

"- Doesn't mean we didn't," finishes Uriah. He tilts back his head. "We did try telling Skyler here that he wasn't invited, but he just couldn't take the hint."

Skyler grins. "Sorry...well, not really...but, yeah, I can't but want to help! I don't know this Tris of yours, but...this sounds interesting!"

I loose it.

"_Interesting?!_" I roar, and leap forward. I slam the kid into the wall. I hadn't realized before how tense I was. Usually Tris was there to talk out the kinks in my mind. But, oh no, when she is gone, a swaggering little _Erudite_ thinks it's _interesting_!

Fully intending to kill him, blinded by my pain, I squeeze my hands tighter.

* * *

**Cliffie! Sorry for not updating, but I started this other story, and I really like it! Please review one!**


	6. FALSE ALARM

**Ooookkaaayyyy, sorry peeps, couldn't think of a way to build a new chaper...I'm afraid this is a false alarm. I promise I'm not quitting, I just have a very interesting fanfiction idea, and I'm working on that. I'll be back with more of Trissy in less than three days, I promise!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm _baacckkkk! _I know, I know- it's been a long time! But I was SUPER busy...plus there was an exciting fanfiction that I was working on! And I was stuck for ideas...but knock yourselves out! Virtual strawberry shortcakes to all my reviewers, followers, and favoriters! You know who you are! Step up for a deli-scrumptious cake! Anyways...**

* * *

**Skyler's POV**

The guy has strong hands. There are black spots flashing at the corners of my eyes, and I'm woozy. It was just a joke! And I _was_ interested, but not in the way that it came out...is this the end? His eyes are pools of fury. Are they the last things I will see?

**Will's POV**

Horrified, I exchange glances with Christina and Uriah. Nodding, we lunge forward as one. I take one of Four's arms, and Christine takes the other. We pull as Uriah pries his hands off of the poor guy's throat. Four may be strong, and we all may be younger than him, but our combined might is too much. Panting from the effort, we throw the Muscle Man onto Tris's bed.

Skyler crumples to the ground. He twitches occansionally, drawing in great, raspy breaths. "Dude..." he chokes, "Not...cool..."

Tobias seethes furiously. "Did you hear him?" he yells. "He thinks that it's interesting that Tris is in danger! I'm gonna- "

"Hold it," interrupts Uriah. "I'm sure he didn't mean it that way. Calm down, man!"

Tobias growls angrily, but he calms down eventually and we let him up. He rubs his arms disdainfully. "I'm going to find Tris," he snarls, and strides away. We follow him, but he stops, and, without turning around, says in a cold, hard voice, "You guys aren't invited."

**Four's POV**

What jerks! I thought they were my friends, but they took that little twerp's side instead of mine! Huh. Well, I can rescue Tris without them. See if I care.

**Christina's POV**

I smirk at Four's retreating back. "Does he honestly think we won't try and follow him just because he warned us not to?"

"What an ego," I smirk, and cross my arms. "The fart-head might need our help, and he'll regret it later on. So, what say, folks? Shall we sail the oceans blue?"

"I'm in," says Will. I knew he would. I give him a quick kiss.

"Ditto," adds Uriah.

"Me too!" pipes Skyler.

We send him a look. "He doesn't want you. Do you really want to help a guy who wants to kill you? He has anger management problems," says Uriah, and we snicker.

"Stay here where it's safe, pansycake," Will says not unkindly. "The big kids can handle this by themselves."

"But- "

"But nothing." We break him off. "We're warning you. Don't try to follow us. And keep your mouth shut about this, got it?"

"Got it," he mutters.

**Skyler's POV**

I smirk after them. Slowly I bring my fingers up to my face. They're crossed. What idiots.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey, y'all! 44 followers, 20 faves! Yay-yuh! That's what I'm talkin' about! Okay, please review, follow, and fave, guys, I really want more reviews...RRGH! Okay, so...READ AND REVIEW!**

* * *

FOUR's POV

I shove open the doors and stalk outside. Those guys can really get under my skin. I guess they know me that well. Good thing or bad? Hmm. I don't care. I'll think about this AFTER Tris is safe.

Eric's voice echoes behind me. "Hey, Toby-boy, you might wanna take a look at this!"

"_Toby-boy?!" _I snarl, whipping around to face him. Then I freeze. "Chaylen!"

* * *

Super short, I know, I just felt really guilty for not updating in so long...so now we know that "Toby-boy" knows Chaylen!


	9. Chapter 9

**I was gone for so long, sorry, family matters, someone very close died and I couldn't exactly write much...but I'm back!**

* * *

Four's POV

I stare in disbelief at Chaylen. "What are you doing here?"

"Tobias!" she manages. Then I notice Peter standing behind her. My brow furrows with frustration and confusion.

What's going on here?

Will's POV

We burst out the doors and stop short. There's a girl with Eric and Peter, talking to Tobias. He looks...shocked. A little...guilty. What? No way! I'm sure they're just friends! No way he would cheat on Tris!

Chaylen's POV

I stare sadly at Tobias. "I was caught."

"Chaylen...why did you take those risks?" he demands.

"I had to, okay?" I say defensively. He's cute and all, but too protective in _my_ opinion.

_What does that Tris girl see in him?_

* * *

**Okay, what _is_ Chaylen's relationship with Tobias? So please review, follow, and fave!**


	10. Chapter 10

**WTF? This isn't even my favorite fanfic, but it's the most popular! Gosh, I wish Inuyasha were more...I dunno..._publicized_...nowadays. Ah well. Chaylen's blown up at Four. LOL!**

* * *

Four's POV (poor guy)

I'm hurt by all of Chaylen's words. But my fighter instinct urges me to lash back, so I do. "Oh, yeah? Before you go criticizing me for caution, look where _no_ caution has landed you!" I snap.

"It's all your fault!" she screams. "Maybe if you didn't coddle us all like we were babies- "

"You are _acting_ like one right this _minute!_" I growl back. Never yell, never give people the excuse to think you're crazy. Calm is scarier than loud, someone once told me. "In fact, Chaylen, you are acting like an _immature amateur_."

"Name-calling, huh, Toby-face? Two can play this game, you son of a- "

I lash forward and punch her in the stomach. At least, try to. Chaylen is handcuffed, but she still manages to avoid the blow and land a fierce kick to my lungs that makes my breath rush out in a great big _whoof. "You- !" _I howl, and lunge. And then a square punch to my jaw sends me reeling. Peter, that j****ss. He's on me like butter on toast. And then a very familiar voice yells, "Stop it, all of you!"

A thin girl with straggly, dirty blonde hair is glaring at us with dull blue eyes that flare with rage. Her flat chest is heaving, and she's out of breath.

Tris.

* * *

**HAHAHA! I decided to have this to spice it up to make up for all that lapse...I was working hard on another fic. But my interest in this is renewed! Hey, don't forget to review with _all _your feelings on this chappy!**


End file.
